The Possible Avengers
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Nick Fury has been working on a plan for something too big for a single hero to handle. But perhaps Earth Mightiest Heroes, is the new generation. Kim Possible and cast as the Avengers, rated T for now. See inside for who is what Avenger.
1. Chapter 1

Yes a new story. Sorry everyone but my partner and I keep coming up with different ideas and get them down when we think they are good enough. Now here is something I figure people would want to see. Kim Possible and the others as the Avengers.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer; I do not know anything from Kim Possible nor Avengers or anything related to Marvel. Hell I can barely keep up with the comics.

The Possible Avengers

The room was semi-dark and empty save for two individuals. One was a woman that had good looks, and eyepatch over one eye and brown hair, Dr. Director. She was sitting in the room with the other person, a dark skinned male in an overcoat and military uniform with an eyepatch over one of his eyes as well.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you here Elizabeth." The man said as he grabbed some files from his coat and looked through them a bit.

"I will admit Director Fury that I am more than a little curious about this Avengers Initiative project you are planning. I assume this is why you asked me, your public shadow, here." Nick Fury looked at the woman, and nodded briefly before he looked at his protégé.

"Yes, and I know about the R-factor project, and it does have something to do, if I can't get the older generation. This are people of interest to SHIELD." He then gave the woman several files, each one marked with different names: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Wade Load, Bonnie S. Rockwaller, Monique Munroe, Jessica Foster, Liz Pym and Tara Strange. To say that Dr. Director was surprised was fairly accurate, as only three names had caught her interest initially.

"Team Possible I can understand" Betty says "Kim and Ron show efficient skills in their team and Mr. Load is a genius when it comes to computer software and technology. The rest however seem to be a bit odd. The only connection I can see if their connection to Team Possible, mostly Kim. Miss Munroe is friends to all three members of the team. The rest are all members of the same cheerleader squad Kim captains. Why the interest in all of them?"

Fury smirked slightly, "Elizabeth, I taught you so much and still so much to learn. Their potential is something to take account, especially given most of them have a legacy."

Dr. Director looked at Fury, "What do you mean?"

Fury said nothing before he took a remote and pressed a button, and the wall came to life as monitors shown different pictures, Dr. Director focus on some that she recognize, "Captain America," she whispered seeing the figure on one of the screens.

"Yes, the super solider and hero of War World Two," Fury said nodded to the woman in armor and holding a shield. "Helped end the threat of Hydra at the end of the war and manage to gain a somewhat normal life afterwards before her disappearance. Had two kids too before her mission ended her suspended in time. We found her five years ago and was shocked at how much she missed. She missed her two boys grow up and had families of their own. The serum help her body stay fit even if she mostly trains and acts retired in an retirement home where a few of her fellow veterans live."

"Who is her family?" Dr. Director asked.

Fury smirked, "You were right thinking there was something to how Miss Possible was able to pull off such amazing feats. While the Captain's sons minds were enhance to perceive information faster than a normal human could possible do…minus Stark of course, Kim's body showed signs of getting the effect of the serum. Only a teenager and yet she could outmatch her grandmother when she reaches her prime."

Dr. Director froze stunned, "Kim Possible has the super solider serum in her very blood."

"It appears so," Fury added before looking at another hero in the picture, this one of a recent hero. It showed a small man, if possibly a teenager wearing red and blue tights with a spider web design on them swinging between buildings with that looks like a line of webbing. This was the newly famous Spider-man, the new hero that appeared and start to stop the crime around the Tri-city area of Middleton, Lowerton, and Upperton. "Though you were onto something with Stoppable. Though for the wrong reasons."

"How did we miss that?" Dr. Director asked and Fury was not sure if she meant for the fact Ron was Spider-man or that Kim was related to Captain America.

"A lot of things were missed," Fury stated, "Most of the people here are direct contact or relation to someone I was looking for the Avengers Initiative Project. Most shown signs of either having the gift of that member or show skill in areas needed. All show promise."

He then showed another picture, two actually. Both were people of African descent; one was a man and the other a woman. The man had a good build and dark brown, short hair and wore what looked to be a toga of some sorts. The woman had white hair and was holding an infant Monique in her arms.

"Miss Monique Munroe, for example, is the daughter of Ororo Munroe, an associate of the X-Men and Charles Xavier, who runs a school for children with certain talents, and the daughter of T'challa, king of Wakanda and the Black Panther tribe. It seems she's being taught ninjutsu by her father and has inherited some of the powers of her mother." Fury said as he continued to show pictures, each one was a person of interest that may or may not join the Avengers Initiative. Nick then focused on the picture of a well-known man: Anthony Howard Stark, better known as Tony Stark or his alter-ego Iron Man. "Did you ever decide to look up what the S in Bonnie's name stood for?" Fury asked his associate, who was now shocked at the implication.

"Stark..." Dr. Director said with her one eye widening up. How could she not have known that? She had some of her best men get information of people of interest, but either her best wasn't as good, or someone decided to slack off.

"Right in one," Fury confirmed "Though with his playboy attitude it was bound to happen. At least the boy cares for his daughter. Makes sure her family is stable and has small bonding sessions. The girl shows she inherited her father's smarts. I wouldn't be surprised if they made her own suit of armor."

Dr. Director frowned, "The girl was in an accident recently. Her heart was in terrible condition from what I understand."

Fury nodded, "Yes, Stark heard of the accident and rushed to take care of everything. The best doctors available were found, the whole hospital was paid in full for caring for her though the biggest thing he did for her was finding a way to help her heart. She needed a way to keep her heart going and the hospital had to hook a generator to her. Though Stark, being the genius he is did them better."

Dr. Director's eyes went wide, "And arch reactor. He placed an arch reactor in her heart like his."

"Yes, he did." Fury said, looking at the picture of Tony outside his armor. "Stark is many things, a playboy, a slight alcoholic, a smug egotistic bastard; but above all else he cares for his little girl. Guess his heart wasn't replaced by that mini power plant of his after all."

While Dr. Director rarely hears her mentor say a joke she was too stunned by all of this information she was getting that her men somehow missed. Seeing another picture, this time a large muscular man with blond hair and beard and wondered what his connection to one of the teens from before. Fury noticed and replied to the unasked question, "Found him in New Mexico in an incident years ago. Says his name is Thor."

"No doubt named after the Norse god of thunder," Dr. Director mused.

"More like he _is _the god of thunder," Fury corrected her.

Dr. Director held back a groan, _'I am going to need a drink after this is done.'_

(Scene change)

Kim and Ron sat in the cafeteria at school, Ron looking over the paper with a slight frown, "Spider-man nearly ruin's police tactical move against bank robbers? Dude, that is so not what happen. I manage to get all of the bad guys all webbed up and all the hostages safe before the SWAT guys moved in. Why our editor of the school paper doesn't see what good Spider-man I will never know. She is not mad when I did a story or two on us."

"She did make you stop as it was a conflict of interest," Kim reminded him. "Plus you are kinda bias to how she is treating your alter-ego."

"Am not," Ron pouts only for Rufus to poke his head out and nod in agreement.

Monique sat down next to him, "You still crying over the bad review. KYCB (keep your cool boy). At least they know you are someone who has excellent taste in fashion."

"That's because you made his suit," Kim reminded her.

"My design was good enough," Ron pouts at the reminder. Monique, after she was told his secret (Wade and Kim figured it out before he could even tell them) made the outfit he wore to hide his identity as Spider-man. To say they did not go for his design was an understatement.

"Boy I seen better outfits designed by a kindergarten class." Monique point out.

"It was cool!"

"You wanted a cape…no real super hero wears capes."

Ron open his mouth, no doubt to list heroes before Kim added not even looking up, "Those are comic book heroes Ron."

Ron closes his mouth with a pout before shooting a laughing Rufus a betrayed look. Kim rolled her eyes but noticed someone that has been missing for a while, "Bonnie," she said standing up.

The teen girl looked her way and for once it was not the sneer or annoyed look. "Hey Kim."

Kim wasn't all that concern of how off Bonnie seemed to before she said, "Are you alright? I know you had a bad accident and was taken to a specialist hospital."

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it, but I guess almost getting killed does have some eye-openers." Bonnie said, rather wanting to forget the ordeal, and there weren't a lot of people that really visited her during her hospitalization, besides her mother and father. Her sisters, or rather half-sisters, didn't even care enough to come by, one wanting to expand her studies and the other trying to be Tony Stark without the brains.

"Yeah, but you sure you should be here Bonnie? I mean you did recently get discharged." Ron asked as he was concerned for the cheerleader. Ron and Kim were among the ones that were more frequent visitors, and Bonnie was thankful that they and the other cheer squad showing their concern to visit.

"I'm sure. I don't want to stay at home with my sisters, and I needed to apologize to you. I'm sorry for how I treated you and Kim over the years, and that's pretty much it. Short, simple, and something that my dad would say." Bonnie said with a smile as she sat down next to Ron, Monique, and Kim.

"Wow, WWT (Who would've thought) that you have a heart?" Monique said and Bonnie just sadly smiled a bit.

"Well, that's what they said about my dad. Bonnie and Tony Stark do have a heart." She added with a tap on her chest, showing the slight glow that wouldn't be noticed normally. Three sets of eyes widened at the fact that she had the famous Arc Reactor in her chest, just like her father.

"Is that?" Monique asked but Bonnie just nodded.

"It was that bad?" Kim asked. "I know I seen some wires sticking out of your hospital gown but those were connected to your heart?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah it was. I don't want to go into details but they had to hook a generator to my heart to even keep it going. Knowing I would never be able to live my life like that dad went and made a new arch reactor just for me. The only one person I would think he would even do that for would be Pepper…and maybe mom."

"Still I think it better to actually talk to you again rather than talking to your grave." Ron said.

"Smooth boy," Monique added.

Kim and Bonnie shook their heads though Bonnie understood what he meant. "So what now?" Kim asked Bonnie.

Bonnie shrugged, "Dad's been worried ever since the accident and been working to make sure he is more apart if my live besides the usual visit we have. He wants to actually introduce me to the world as his daughter at the next Stark Expo."

They looked at her, "Really?" Ron asked.

Bonnie nodded though she now had an annoyed look on her face. "He always wanted me to be with him and tell the world this but I'm wasn't ready and he didn't push at it. Now he doesn't want to hold back when it comes to me. I don't want to world to see me as 'Tony Stark's daughter' yet. I don't the whole school to know I am in the top tier with the other geniuses and treated anything different than before."

"Sounds rough." Kim said knowing what it's like at time to be given high expectation due to other family members. She wasn't super smart like her parents or like her younger twin brothers. She got straight A's in her classes but compere to the others it wasn't much.

Bonnie nodded "I always had a hobby of adding something to the expo but I always had dad make them as anonymous. Now he wants my work to be credited."

"He can do that?" Monique asked wondering if he can have work with the inventor's name unknown.

Bonnie shrugged "It's his expo, I doubt he would care either way."

"Could be worst," Ron said "He could have to introduce as you are wearing Iron Man armor."

Bonnie groaned and placed her head on the table, "Don't say that. Knowing daddy he will make me wear my armor there as well with him."

"Sorry," Ron said as the others looked at her before it clicked for him as well. "Wait…you already have armor?"

_"She does, and the idea is being sent to JARVIS right now!"_ Came an unknown voice, it was oddly peppy, and Bonnie took out her cell phone, which was a really high-tech and sleek looking.

"Great, and before you ask, the voice you heard was my version of JARVIS, dad's AI butler. I just made her a semi-AI maid and gave her a name, Usagi." Bonnie answered before everyone decided to ask, and Bonnie pretty much groaned at the thought, "Well, how do you three want to come to NY with me?" She asked as she knew what she was going to go through.

(Scene Break)

"Wow, this is going to be awesome!" Ron said, as he, Kim, and Monique waited for the opening ceremony of Stark Expo, an exposition of potential future technologies that's been around since Howard Stark, the founder of Stark Enterprises.

"I know, but do you think Bonnie's going to be alright?" Kim asked, hoping nothing goes wrong, but she was sort of excited. It was odd for Bonnie herself to invite them, but she said that she wanted to use this as an opportunity to bury the hatchet, and wanted them there for moral support. Even managed to get them front row seats and backstage passes.

"WIS (Where Is She) anyway?" Monique didn't know that all she had to do was look up.

(Scene Change)

"We are now over the drop zone." The pilot said as Tony and Bonnie were suited up to make an appearance together.

"You ready to show off to the world kiddo?" Tony asked as Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, still nervous. Then again, I'm a Stark. Let's make this flashy." Bonnie replied, as they dropped without parachutes, trusting their armor to work with them.

Both armor wearing flyers moved around the fireworks going off as they turned on their thrusters and speed towards the ground.

(Scene change)

Ron, Kim and Monique watched as the stage had several dancers going with lights in her chest, hands and boots as part of the show. They figured Tony and Bonnie would be arriving soon but they did not expect to see Iron Man fly down and stomp on the stage with his fist to the floor. Everyone cheered but the screaming went crazy when a second Iron Man landed next to him. Kim eyed this armor finding it smaller in height to the first Iron Man and also had a skinnier waist and more armor around the chest area. It had the same red and gold color scheme with some silver mixed into certain area. She had no doubt this was the armor Bonnie wore.

The crowd was going while as the dancers kept going and Iron Man made a peace sign to the crowd as the small platform he was on rose and arms came out. The arms made quick work removing the armor showing Tony Stark in a fancy suit. The song ended and the dancer walked back stage leaving only Tony and the smaller armored Bonnie. Tony clapped and spoke to the crowd. He started a small speech to which Ron could not help but say over the cheering crowd and the random woman yelling, 'We love you Tony!' "Wow, the guy kinda knows how to stroke his ego without going all out and making it look like he his."

Monique nodded, "Mmm-hmm, man has a silver tongue."

"From what Bonnie says, that normal," Kim added as they listened to the speech.

"It's not about you…it's not even about us…it's about legacy." Tony moved to the side slightly as Bonnie moved to the platform he used to remove his armor. "It's what we leave behind." He paused. "I was my father's legacy. And while I didn't have the greatest relationship with my father, I cannot nor will I deny I am his legacy. And for future generations to come, my legacy will help shape the world like we did. Now I am proud to finally introduce my legacy."

Bonnie stood still as the arms came up and removed the armor. Once it was gone the skirt part of her dress dropped and she flipped her hair showing off her designer dress to the crowd. Kim Ron and Monique cheered loudly as Tony said, "I would like to introduce the world, my daughter. Bonnie Stark Rockwaller."

(Scene change)

"Huh," Will Du said as he watched the event. He was in an office space with Dr. Director, both overlooking then files their information gathering division to see where any chins would be broken. Will Du found it hard to believe that they were lacking in the division and important information slipped pass Global Justice, but Dr. Director was convince of this "Who knew that rumor was true."

Dr. Director looked up at the events of the Expo. She was watching due to Global Justice using many of Stark's gadgets for their organization and she was interesting in seeing what else Stark had for them. The see he showing everyone Bonnie only slightly surprised her. "Yes, Miss Rockwaller is his daughter. One of the bit of information that slipped passed us." She paused recalling something Will had said. "Agent Du, did you say something about there being a rumor of this?"

Will Du nodded looking back at the files "Indeed. There have been several rumors that we uncovered but dismissed. Like the information of the famed Captain America. No such figured existed as there were never any female soldiers in World War Two and was merely a way to increase moral. The fact she was a super soldier from a serum adds to this. Then there is the rumor of the man posing as an Old Norse god. Such rumors were not what we were looking for and were dismissed."

Will did not look up to see Dr. Director's uncover eye starting to twitch slightly, "And you were the one to dismiss the rumors and not look into them?"

Will nodded again, "Of course. Even believing and following such outrageous rumors is clearly unprofessional."

"That is where you are wrong Agent Du. Dismissing any small detail or iota of information on a whim because it was merely a 'rumor', is the most unprofessional thing I've. In fact it is one of the dumbest things that I have personally heard." Dr. Director said, surprising the agent.

"But, Miss Director-"

"Shut it! Did I give you permission to speak?" She said with the most militaristic voice she ever used.

"Ma'am, no ma'am!" Will responded, this was good because he wasn't acting like her self-proclaimed 'top agent'. In fact, this only proved that Will needed to either step up his game, or get kicked out of Global Justice for incompetence. It was also that incompetence and overconfidence, already in the arrogance zone, that kept him, a top agent of hers, from knowing about SHIELD in the first place. Most of her elites long knew, after proving themselves trustworthy, of the mysterious peacekeeping organization and the fact that Global Justice was a public shadow that only a few knew about. She was going to give him a lecture, and a reminder of his cocky attitude.

(Scene Change)

"Wow, this is something. You know, my father is a narcissistic party boy with a habit of not keeping the iron rod in his pants, but it's great to be here. I'm here because daddy wanted to show off his greatest creation to the world, and to introduce a special guest. From beyond the grave is my grandfather, Howard Stark to introduce the Stark Expo, for the first time since the 1970's." Bonnie said with glee as a video clip rolled, showing Howard talking about how anything was possible through the use of technology, even world peace. Bonnie and Tony simply walked off the stage together, wanting to spend some quality family time.

Bonnie noticed that Kim, Ron and Monqiue heading their way and was accompanied by an older woman with light red hair. Tony followed her gaze, "Oh these the friends you wanted to invite?"

The woman got there first and glared at Tony, "If you wish to show off that's one thing but must you bring your daughter into this as well?" she turned her head to Bonnie and the glare turned into a light smile, "Hello again Bonnie. I am surprised that you let Tony here finally tell the world about you. You never went along with his plans of showing you to everyone."

Bonnie shrugged, "you know dad, too stubborn for his own good."

"I resent that," Tony added with a slight pout.

Kim glanced between the father daughter pair and noticed while they did not look too much alike their attitudes and pose showed they were related.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Please daddy, you been trying to show me off for years now. After the accident you just been more protective than usual."

Tony frowned, "I nearly lost you and was only able to get you back on your feet. Forgive me for not wanting to regret hiding you to the world. I want to show that I have a brilliant young daughter who will one day be smarter than me."

"MHM, (mother hen much)" Monique whispered and Kim giggled at this.

Ron chuckled "At least you don't have to worry about guys wanting to date her too much. Not many guys are willing to stare down Iron Man for the sakes of a girl."

Tony hum slightly as he took a drink before he said, "I like him. He at least has a sense of humor." He glanced at Ron though, "That still does not mean you have permission to date Bonnie."

"Daddy!" Bonnie cried as Ron sputtered at this.

Kim and Monqiue could not contain themselves and laughed. Pepper covered her smile with her hand to hide her smiling. She seen many different sides to Tony before, some of which she would like to forget, but she knew how much he cared for Bonnie. The times she was visiting her father he all but dropped everything to be with her. She remember the tomes they were making different inventions in the lab, both talking about things that went way over her head. While she think Tony can be an idiot at times, she knew when it came to Bonnie Tony was all heart. She remembered when Bonnie looked at her Arch Reactor on her chest when she came out of the hospital and she said to Tony, "Looks like we are a matching set." Pepper agreed of course as the two were alike in so many ways, which made it even more apparent when they made a set of armor just for her. She shook her head slightly as Bonnie and Tony started to argue lightly over the matter even if Tony was half serious about Bonnie not dating. _'Now I just have to get her to help me keep her father from doing all sort of stupid stunts. But if Bonnie acts any more like her father I will not be able to handle both of them'_

(Scene change)

Nick Fury entered his security office after checking on a few important matters. He got a message from Betty and she told him she found where her information staled and fixed the problem. He shook his head but knew she had it handled even if it took her long enough. His main concern was the signals and readings they have been tracking in the far reaches of space. Mass amount of movements was going on and he was not liking it. He picked up his phone and made a call to one of his semi-retired agents. After a few rings the line picked up, "Possible residents," a female voice said.

Fury smirked slightly, "good to hear from you again Natasha."

The woman on the other line paused and he knew she was securing the line even if he already did that from his end, "I havn't gone by that name for a long time."

"Nor your code name," Fury added, "still doesn't mean that is not who we are."

"You know I'm technically out after I got married Nick, and I know that this isn't a pleasure call if you're calling me by that name." Anne said, and Nick was expecting something like that.

"Got it in one Black Widow. I'm starting a little pet project of assembling a response team, the Avengers, and I've got my eye on a few choice individuals." Nick explained briefly.

Anne wasn't sure if she was being recruited or for something else, but she did know that Nick was perfectly capable of getting his way when wanted. She was only grateful that he didn't strong-arm people and force people like how some did, maybe manipulate actual situations, but never force.

"And you're recruiting me, or are you asking me to spy on some recruits? Knowing you, you probably have a back-up plan on recruits." Anne was curious, and knew the head of SHIELD quite well, she was their top agent.

"You are right that I have a backup plan on recruits, but first I want you to take some time off as a doctor to give me an assessment report on the potential Avenger, Iron Man, AKA Tony Stark. He's recently made his current girl, Virginia 'Pepper' Pots, CEO of Stark Industries until his daughter comes of age or the untimely event of their death. I hear she and Tony are looking for a secretary of sorts, and I already have your alias: Natalie Rushman."

Anne sighed, "Alright it seems like you already have things all set for me. Just let me handle my family and explain my leave. Anything specific I should be looking for?"

"I'll brief you more when you arrive," Fury answered.

"One more question," Anne asked before he could hang up. "These potential recruits, do they include my daughter?"

Fury was quite over the phone before he said, "you have a special little girl Natasha. I can see great things in her future." And with that he hung up the phone.

Anne sighed as that all she needed to hear to confirm her thoughts. She half expected it anyways when it came to Fury. Kim showed a great amount of skill she got from not only herself but they seem to be even greater than even where Anne was at her age. She hung up the phone as James asked, "So who was that?" he could not hear what they were talking about but he figured it was important due how Anne was quite about it.

Anne smiled at her husband, "Oh just a medical board and publisher of one of the medical journals I look into. They were willing to talk about one of the piece I summited not too long ago. They want me to take some time off and go do a few lectures about it for future doctors."

James grinned, "That's great honey. Will don't let me stop you from showing those kids how to be a real doctor. Most of the time all there seems to be is just drama."

Anne laughed softly, "James, you're thinking of that doctor show not real life."

James thought it over as Anne mused at her husband. After many years as a spy she found James just the same when she first met him and did not regret retiring and marrying the man. While she was proud of her family she always wondered what it would have been like if she kept being the famous Black Widow. _'If anything I can keep Kimmie from getting in too deep with what's out there.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey a new update everyone! I have to say this turned out pretty well and the respond was nice. I noticed a few people were confused on who was what avenger last chapter so I shall explain in more detail at the end of this chapter. But a different bit of news; today is my friend and co-writer Wolfpackersson09 birthday is today. So happy B-day to you buddy and I hope you enjoy the update.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer; I do not know anything from Kim Possible nor Avengers or anything related to Marvel. Hell I can barely keep up with the comics.

The Possible Avengers

Inside the Middleton gym the cheer squad was stretching to get ready for practice. Normally the mascot of the team would be alongside with them but Ron was not even in his mascot head. He was on the bench with the Mad Dog head right on his chest fast sleep with Rufus trying to get the boy up for several minutes. Kim sighed seeing Ron so tired and on any other day she would try and get him away as he should not be sleeping in school. The only reason she wasn't doing this as she knew Ron was out late last night as Spider-man going throughout Middleton and Upperton stopping several crimes and muggings throughout the night and could barely stay awake in class today not that he tried to most days anyways. Kim was someone conflicted with Ron as Spider-man as he was all without backup. When Kim went on her missions she always had Ron and Wade to watch her back. All Spider-man had was Wade through the small com-link in the suit and Wade watching at times with his network. Kim was worried something could happen to Ron and she would not be able to do anything. One of the reason she never brought these issues of hers up was because Ron passion he felt he needed to be as Spider-man and the fact it lets he actually step out of her shadow. She knew Ron was upset at times when he did not get the recantation she felt he deserves, heck even some of the villains forgot his name. But above all of this she was proud Ron was able to make something all on his own and was willing to back him up when he needed it. She turned back to the squad as they were about to start practice. "Okay girls, let's start the routine from the top. Bonnie will not be with us as let's go with the one we came up with while she was recovering."

"Is she alright?" Tara asked. She was a blond hair teen that was close friends with Bonnie and seemed odd to some people how a peppy and bubbly girl was best friends with Bonnie.

The second blond nodded. She was no doubt the tallest girl on the squad and one of the strongest and could easily hold up half the girls on her own. The only other person that can match that was Kim in terms of strength. "Yes, I heard that Bonnie has recovered from her ordeal. Hast something happen that prevent our comrade from being here?"

Kim always found it odd of how Jessica speaks most of the time. It was English yes but she has the habit of mixing some of her words with old fashion versions of them. It seemed like Jessica did that without really knowing it and when asked she inherited it from her father who has the same problem she explained. "Nothing bad, it's just she is with her father. Seems that Mr. Stark is wanting Bonnie near him more often than not."

The others nodded, most understanding while Jessica laughed, "Good for her. Thy should always find time to spend with one's family. Thou agrees no?"

The other girls nodded while Kim's thoughts turned to her own family. Her mother was away on a trip doing several lectures on a study she did and summited not that long ago. She called every day but she always sounded like she was busy. Kim shook her head and clapped her hands getting everyone back together, "Focus girls. Even if Bonnie is gone we cannot be slacking off. Let's get ready to show her what she learn so she can be back on the team when she comes back."

They went on their routines as a sound came about, and suddenly Bonnie in her armor showed up into the gym and started to have it taken off, getting it to look like a suitcase.

"Sorry I'm late girls, but I was with daddy in DC for a Congressional hearing. Senator Stern tried to force daddy to give him the Iron Man armor, but he managed to keep it." Bonnie said as she revealed she had her cheer outfit.

"It's good to see you Bonnie. You know that it's cool you have a super suit right? You could be a super hero like Spider-Man." Liz said excited, and was happy for her friend.

Liz herself had a special suit that her dad made. A suit that allowed her to shrink or grow her size, she usually shrunk, but she could fly and use energy stings from an X-factor that awoke at some time, by growing wings that were similar to a wasp's.

"Since you're here, think you can work with the routine Bon-bon?" Kim smirked at the slight jab as an eye twitched on Bonnie's face.

"You know, I could still kick you down there and make it hurt for calling me that without permission. Right now, only my mom and dad call me that. Plus, I'm not sure how long I can stay, getting picked up to travel with my dad to Monaco for something." Bonnie said, and Ron jumped up for a bit and stretched and yawned.

"I finally got a good nap, so what's up Bon-bo...I mean Bonnie?"

Bonnie's eye twitched slightly while the rest of the girls laughed, "the only reason I am not hurting you right now is because you corrected yourself." She got right into his face with a glare, "I will not be so nice next time even if you correct yourself again." As she got up to walk away she added, "By the way lose the stache, it doesn't work for you."

"Huh?" Ron asked not seeing the laughing Rufus. Turns out the naked mole rat drew on his face after many failed attempts to wake Ron up.

"You are going to get back at him aren't you?" Liz asked with a snicker, knowing that Bonnie was not going to let that slid.

"I'll figure out a way."

(Scene change)

"It was nice to bring me along Bonnie," Tara said with a grin.

Bonnie waved her off, "Relax Tara, you're my friend. I would bring the others as well but they had plans already."

"Were we part of you invite or was this a different idea?" Kim asked though unlike Bonnie and Tara who was dressed to relax Kim and Ron were dressed in their mission gear. Bonnie seemed to have convinced her father to go on Team Possible's website and asked for them to be the escort and bodyguards for Bonnie.

"Hey, I said I would get Ron back and I did" Bonnie informed her.

Kim frowned, "it could have been something else."

"But at least Mr. Stark was nice enough to let him ride with you guys," Ron added as he took a bite of his lunch, "Plus that Happy guy is kinda funny."

As they laughed and relaxed Bonnie noticed that Pepper came up behind her, "Have you seen your father?"

Bonnie frowned before taking out her phone. "Usagi find daddy for me."

"On it!" the peppy AI from her phone said before it spoke again after a minute, "Found him. He is on the race track."

"Where exactly?" Bonnie asked.

"Inside the racecar he owns," Usagi answered simply.

Both Bonnie and Pepper groaned, "I don't know what's up with him." Bonnie muttered. "If he is not locked in his lab working on who knows what or spending a lot of time with me then he is doing something stupid for no reason. I swear I will beat some common sense in his metal plated skull."

Bonnie's rant was stopped however by Usagi, "Ma'am, I am picking up the readings of another arch reactor."

Bonnie froze as the others stared at her. Bonnie knew something was up as the only reactors she knew of were the ones the Stark father daughter pair had in their chest. Usagi would not even make a comment when it regarded them which can only mean one thing but it should be impossible, "Where is it?"

"By the race track," Usagi stated, "You father is heading right towards it."

Kim looked outside where a section of the track could be seen but noticed something on the live feed on the television, "I think I found him."

They turned and saw that someone was walking in the middle of the track. He was wearing a track suit one of the pit workers would wear but it seemed to be burning and falling apart. Bonnie gasped seeing the white core of an arch reactor as it powered up his small suit and two large whips with power running through them. The man used the whips to cut a piece of a race car going right at him like it was a hot knife through butter. It crashed behind him as the crowd screamed and started to run. Bonnie froze as she saw her father's car was cut next. She got up and headed for the door but not before she grabbed her case with her armor in it. "Bonnie!" Kim cried as she raced after her. Bonnie was already outside and having her armor suited up. "Wait!" Kim cried but Bonnie already flew off. Kim sighed before she glanced and saw Ron running, no doubt to change into Spider-man and help. Tara appeared by Kim's side, "Don't worry Kim we can catch up."

"How?" Kim asked looking at Tara who was smirking at her.

"Let's say...there's a reason that my dad can visit so often and get back to New York." Tara said, and suddenly in a flash of light, the two were gone.

(Scene Break)

The man that was wearing a third Arc Reactor themed suit was trying to kill Tony with his electrified whips, which was strong enough to slice cars in two. The elder Stark was able to keep on his toes, waiting for Happy Hogan, his occasional driver, and Pepper to get his portable Iron Man suit out. Keeping himself alive by dodging the strikes. The most recent dodge managed to set him on fire a bit, but he quickly put it out. Before the man with the whips could strike, he was suddenly jerked back.

"Hey Whiplash, I think you got the wrong place. This is no BDSM club so no whips allowed." Spider-Man was on the scene, and he just prevented the man, currently called Whiplash, from killing Tony Stark.

The man glared at Spider-Man before he cracked his electric whips at him, cutting the web line connecting to his back. Spider-Man flipped off the destroyed race car as the whip cut the metal easily. He jumped again and preformed an amazing acrobatics to move himself between two whips lashing out at him. When he landed he shot two web lines but the man severed them easily before they connected. Spider-Man was force to jump again from another whip lash and shot a web line out and pulled himself out of harm's way from a second lash. He landed next to Kim and Tara as the man turned back to them. "Whiplash?" Kim asked him recalling what he called the man earlier.

"He has whips and he was lashing out with them." Spider-Man tried to defend "it makes sense."

"If you gain a rouge gallery, you are not allowed to name them." Kim said before she stood ready as the man walked closer to them, no doubt to get them out of the way before he killed Stark.

"Hey I can make up some good names." Spider-Man pouts under his mask before his spider sense went off. "Incoming!"

All three teens moved away, Tara almost floating back before she cried, "I'll help some of the people out of here!" Tara said to which Kim nodded.

Kim saw the man was lashing his whips on the road, sending parts and gearing up for the next attack. Kim grabbed a thin sheet of metal from out of the broken racecars before she threw it like a disk right at the man. The man lashed out and cut the metal before it got near him. Kim scowled before Bonnie flew in and landed next to Kim before she shot a blast at the man. He was able to reflect it with his whips. Bonnie shot a few more but the man reflected them as well. "Where were you?" Kim asked as Spider-Man attempted to help with some webs but those were cut as well.

"I had to pick something up." Bonnie said through her armor and Kim noticed Bonnie had a case in her hands, "Something so dad can give him a piece of his mind as well. Think you can hold him off while I go to him?"

"Not a problem," Kim said as she picked up another metal sheet.

Bonnie flew to the side closer to her father while the man's focus was on Spider-Man as he taunted him, "So about my last question, you seemed to really be upset about that man." He ducks under a lash, "it's nothing to be ashamed about. Plenty of guys are into whips and BDSM." Flips over a few mover lashes, "I mean the whips can be explained though that top really has people asking questions. Is it really something to wear out in public?"

"Shut up!" the man screamed as he lashed out again.

Kim saw her chance and tossed her sheet like a disk again at the man while the whips were away. The man saw and was able to move to avoid it knowing he did not have time to counter. But Kim thought of that and was actually aiming behind him. the sheet hit the side of one racecar cut in half, bounce off hitting the other half right next to it before it bounce away and hit the man in the back, causing him to stagger. Spider-Man took this chance and webbed his whips to the ground and part of his arms to his body. The man roared in fury before energy current through the whips and harness and broke free from the webs.

"Man this guy really does not want to go down," Spider-Man muttered.

"Then let's try this," Tony said stepping up now inside his armor. Bonnie stood by his side while they both powered up.

Both fired energy blast at the man who reflected them. The father daughter armor pair kept the fire on him as he tried to move closer. He lashed with a whip and Tony moved to take a blow that would have hit Bonnie. "Dad!" Bonnie cried but a second one caught her across the armored chest and knocked her back.

Tony found one whip around his arm and a second around his neck. His suit was getting shocked and the readings inside the suit was showing warnings but Tony pulled determined to take this man down. With an idea in mind he grabbed the whip around his arm and turned his body so the whip was around him. Again and again he gathered more of the whip as the man tried but failed to us them to control Tony. Soon he was too close as Tony grabbed the man and flipped him over onto his back with a heavy thud. Bonnie was on him at once and removed the reactor from the chest plate and powered the suit down. As the two armor heroes backed away Spider-Man webbed the man to the ground so he could not escape this time.

(Scene Change)

Ron, Kim, Monique, Tara, and Bonnie were together sitting at a table as Bonnie had the news on her phone. Senator Stern was twisting the truth on the fact that someone had a suit, not a complete one, that could match Iron Man blow for blow.

"Cut it off Usagi." Bonnie said, and she had more things on her mind then a prick trying to take someone else's property under the guise of 'national security', "I think we need to look up this Ivan Vanko and Anton Vanko. I talked with the guy as he was taken, he was adamant on hurting my father, and bringing down our family name."

"I understand, but the question is why? And how does he have Arc Reactor technology in the first place?" Kim asked as Ron and the rest thought. There were only a few people in the world that even had the chance to replicate the technology: the Possible family, Wade on a great day, Bonnie, and that was pretty much it.

"Yeah, but I've got a feeling that there's bad road ahead."

"It's more than that," Bonnie said as she shifted through some data her AI was showing her, "Daddy scanned the reactor before he crushed it and while it is not a fully complete version he developed it showed evidence Ivan made it himself. The metals and elements used fit together it make it work even if he did not have the correct material to make a perfect one."

"Is it possible for him to do that?" Kim asked.

Bonnie scowled, "One reason I am looking through Stark Enterprise for any files of these two. There is no way they would even have an idea of how to make this without having a connection there. An old employee, a spy on the company, something. It would also explain why he hates daddy so much."

"Need Wade to help out?" Ron asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "No thanks, I can find anything I need faster than Wade who would have to hack into our system where two AI's can track him movements. At least I can get in without anyone thinking I'm up to something."

"Would Wade be insulted by that?" Monique asked getting shrugs from the others.

(Scene change)

Fury was looking through some data on one of the contenders he was looking for his Avenger. One Wade Load was the main focus at the moment. The boy was a genius in every sense of the word as Fury understood. Not even fourteen yet and he has done things no preteen should be able to do. Fury thought of him as a younger Tony Stark…without the inflated ego. One thing that got Fury interested was what he was hiding. Data on Wade for in recent years have been all but wiped out. Wade covered his tracks well in order to hide himself. All files of Wade were missing or wiped out, any information of his whereabouts and status were not to be found. He even manage to reroute data going into his home through several relays systems in order to keep someone from finding him. If it wasn't for the fact he mostly manage Kim Possible's website he would all but be invisible. Fury did not like the fact he could not find anything about the boy when he first looked into Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable so he had his teams look deeper. What he found stunned and shocked him.

Wade use to leave his home and worked on several secret projects, both from contracts for the government and other parties. He was loyal to the country he seemed as it was always for the US government or companies that checked out in research. The shift in behavior came when he worked on a project on gamma radiation with a team of scientist including the head of the project the late Professor Bruce Banner. Fury found that something went wrong and also lead to his search for the monster known simply as the Hulk.

The Hulk was a monster several times bigger than a human that shows signs of gamma radiation form its very body. The creature also almost inviolable to modern weapons. Its strength was monstrous and Fury fear was limitless adding to the fact the madder it gotten the stronger it became. Adding the Hulk's short temper made the monster a dangerous threat. So it came at a surprise to find that the Hulk that several government agencies including his own were looking for in the past five years was the genius Wade Load. He was not after a super solider some of the others were looking for as he knew the Hulk was not something to take lightly or control. One reason he did not go and confront Wade when he first found out was the fact how much the kid worked to not only protecting himself but also others from the Hulk. Fury kept an eye on him but took no action was the fact the boy hasn't turned into the Hulk in years from what he understood.

That was when his phone rang and he answered it.

"Black Widow, currently reporting on Stark's condition." Anne said as she had spent days, possibly longer, as Natalie Rushman, undercover and was keeping tabs on Stark's condition, knowing he had Palladium poisoning. In fact, the guy had asked her, hypothetically, that if this was his last birthday what would she do, which was answered whatever she wanted. Unfortunately, Tony must've got the wrong message because that led to a fight with James Rhodes, 'Rhodey' as Tony liked to call him and that had led to him taking the prototype with him. That was the report that agent Possible of SHIELD gave.

"Thank you for the report, I've got a preteen super-genius to get ahold off for a bit, and then I'll go see Stark." Nick said, knowing that this was becoming a pain, but a lesser pain that what is coming if he didn't check it out.

(Scene Break)

"You want another doughnut Bon-bon?" Tony asked as he had called his daughter to meet him at a doughnut shop in Malibu for something.

"Sure, and you're not off the hook for that little stunt last night dad. What the hell were you thinking?" Bonnie asked as she took a doughnut, while wearing her armor, and a sip of her mocha cappuccino as well. That was when Nick Fury showed up and looked up at them.

"Sir, ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you two to exit the doughnut." Nick said as the two of them were sitting in the actual doughnut sign of Randy's Doughnuts.

Tony lowered his shades in disbelief at what he heard. Bonnie raised at brow at the man before the man in question walked into the shop. It took them a little time but they finally decided to see what the man wanted, as Tony told Bonnie that he knew the man. They found the shop empty, which Bonnie found strange before they sat inside the booth where the man waited for them. He took a sip of his own coffee as they sat down across from him. With their helmets on the table Tony rubbed his temple before he said, "I told you I don't want to join your super-secret boy band."

"What?" Bonnie asked bewildered at this claim.

Fury chuckled at the joke, "No, no, no, I am actually looking at someone else, a new group. But I remember you, you always do everything yourself. How's that working out for yea?"

Before Tony could answer, which most likely just insult the man and his eyepatch, Bonnie replied, "He's hasn't figured out when he should let others help him. He's still in trouble about last night." She looked around, "Where is the staff anyways?"

The clicking of boots was heard and Bonnie saw a woman in a tight spy suit with several gadgets and weapons on her belt walked up. Bonnie had the feeling though that she knew this woman from somewhere. "We secured the parameter, but I don't think we should hold it more too much longer."

Tony looked at the woman before he drew a blank annoyed look, "huh?" he muttered much to Nick's amusement, "You're fired."

"That's not up to you" she replied before she slid into the booth next to Nick.

"Tony, Bonnie," Nick started, "this is Agent Natasha Romonav."

"I'm a shadow shield agent." She clarified. "Assign to watch you by Director Fury here."

Bonnie however made the connection, "You're Natalie Rushman or rather daddy knows you as her. Pepper talked to me about you."

Natasha smirked and Fury chuckled "She's sharp."

"I suggest you apologies," Tony stated looking at Natasha.

Fury however added, "You've been very busy Tony. You made your girl your CEO, you let the world know about your daughter and make sure everyone knew it and left everything to her, you let your friend fly away with your suit. If I didn't know better…"

"You don't know better," Tony stated while Bonnie frowned thinking of what Fury had said, "And I didn't let him, he took it."

"That's a lie," Bonnie stated ignoring the stun look from her father. "You and I both know we have security guidelines to prevent unauthorized use."

"The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and just took your suit?" Fury summarized looking at Tony like he was expecting answers.

But even with Fury and his daughter looking at him Tony did not give them, "What do you want with me?"

"What do we want from you?" Fury asked bewildered before he shook his head and Natasha stood up. "Nah, ah, ah, it's what you want from me. You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe."

"Then why did you call us down?" Bonnie asked wanting to really know what was going on.

Fury scowled and snapped his fingers, "hit him."

Both Tony and Bonnie jumped when Natasha shot something into Tony's neck. Tony cried out at the sudden shot and the small sting while Bonnie held her armored palm at Natasha. "What was that!" she cried, "What did you do to him!?"

"What did we do _for_ him," Fury corrected getting Bonnie to stare at him, "it's something to get the edge off. We're trying to get him back to work."

"Edge off what?" Bonnie asked.

"Palladium poisoning," Fury answered, "from that built in night light in his chest."

Bonnie stared at him before turning to her father. The man look uncomfortable at being called out and in front of his daughter, "Well just box that up and I will be right as rain."

"You mean…?" Bonnie whispered, shaking slightly.

"Bonnie, I…" but it was then did Tony find she was not shaking due to fear or shock but anger as she grabbed him by the front of his armor and glared at him. He gulped, "this is not how I wanted you to find out."

"And how was I going to find out exactly?" Bonnie asked angrily.

Tony sighed, "I don't know."

"It is not a cure," Natasha finally said, "just something to help the symptoms."

"And it's not going to be an easy fix," Fury added.

"Trust me I know," Tony said staring him down, "I am being looking to find a suitable replacement element so Bonnie will not go through what I am now. I am tried every combination and permutation of every known element."

Fury looked at him, "And I am here to tell you, you haven't tried them all."

And with that the man stood up and left with his agent behind him. The father daughter pair sat there before Tony said, "Bonnie," he did not get a chance to say anything else before his daughter hit him in the armored chest with a low powered repulsion blast, knocking the man into the wall and cracked the window. "You're still mad," he muttered with a groan.

"We're going to figure this out together," Bonnie firmly stated, "And afterwards I am going to kick your ass for all the stupid stunts you pulled."

(Scene Break)

Tony, Bonnie, and Nick were sitting at the Stark mansion in Malibu, which was still in a mess after Tony's little breakdown with James Rhodes, Rhodey.

"Listen Tony, you may not know this, but your dad was on to something big. The Arc Reactor was just a stepping stone to a huge energy revolution, one that would make the arms race look like child's play." Fury started off, and this a history lesson that was kept out of public eye.

"My dad. Figures he'd blow me off for something big..."

"But he was limited by the technology of the time, and knew that you were able to complete it." Fury finished, in contrast to Tony's statement. Bonnie just kept herself attentive, and that's because she didn't know as much about her grandfather as she would like. He died before she was even conceived, and Tony didn't like talking about his father.

"Wait, me? We're talking about the same guy who's happiest day in his life was when he shipped me off to boarding school?"

"Wait, you went to boarding school?" Bonnie questioned after her father's question. Tony wasn't going to answer that question as Nick was already explaining something.

"You're father loved you, and wished his work wasn't important enough to get in the way of things. He knew that you'd have the technology and the smarts to finish what he started, and if he knew he was going to be a granddad, then he'd put his faith in Bonnie too." Bonnie was in awe of the statement, but Tony wasn't ready to believe it.

"Then you must've known my father better than me."

"I did. In fact he was one of the founding members of SHIELD."

"SHIELD?" Bonnie asked, since Tony and Nick were going a little over her head, and she was going to find out, even if she had to hack Wade to see if he knew anything. Before Bonnie could plan anything else, a box that said 'Property of Stark' was placed down on the ground near them.

Both Starks looked at the box before Tony opened it. It held several folders, papers, notebooks and an old fashion roll of film. They looked up as Fury as he made for the exit, "Everything you should need will be in there."

Bonnie started to look through the box as Tony frowned at Fury's backside. He sighed and knelt down to help his daughter. He grabbed one of the notebooks and flipped through it finding all sort of notes in his father's handwriting. Bonnie held the roll of film, "Seriously? Only grandpa would have something this old. Not that it is any help without anything to play it on."

Tony however had a thoughtful look, "Actually I think I do."

(Scene change)

Bonnie was amazed at the old projector now playing on the screen her father had set up. They had the lights off as the reel came to life as they looked through the journals and notebooks. Bonnie glanced at the screen of what was no doubt an unedited version of her grandfather that she showed at the expo. She actually smiled when her father as a child appeared. Though he was told off slightly when he tried to play with an old model. "He seems…strict."

"He was," Tony admitted with a sigh, "We had our fair share of arguments and we had a hard time seeing eye to eye."

Bonnie looked back at the screen as her grandfather was one again, though she wondered if he had a few drinks. "So from all of us at Stark Industry I would personally like to show you…my ass."

Even Tony could not help but stare as Bonnie giggled slightly. From what her father briefly mentions his own this was not something she would expect him to say. Tony flipped the next page and found only one half filled out. He frowned before he flipped a few more seeing the rest were blank as well. He sighed and tossed the note book inside as well. Bonnie soon followed him with a frown as well. "Nothing huh?" he asked.

Bonnie nodded, "everything is incomplete. But no real clue what he was on about. Grandpa must have left a clue."

They tried to thin before they heard Harold Stark say, "Tony"

They looked up to see the man on the screen, with his jacket off and looking tired. He was looking right at the camera as he went on, "You're too young to understand this right so I decided I would put it on film for yea." They stared as Harold held his hand out to the model he always had in his scenes, "I built this for you. And one day you will realize it means more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work."

The pair watch as the whole model was viewed at as the eldest Stark said, "This is the key to the future. I'm limited to the technology of my time. But one day you will figure this out. And when you do…you will change the world."

Tony stared in disbelief. It was one thing to hear Fury say his father had faith in him but to hear it from the man itself was something Tony would never expect. Harold then said as the reel was near the end, "What is and will always be my greatest creation…is you."

Tony stared as Bonnie smiled knowing her father needed to hear that as the reel ended and the screen was blank. "I guess you and grandpa have more in common than you think." Bonnie said, smiling that she knew she was loved by her father, and that it was likely her grandfather would have loved her too.

"Yeah, and you're my greatest creation. Iron Man, that doesn't even top it." Tony said as Bonnie and Tony shared a hug, but then Bonnie recognized something.

"We need that model." She said ending the hug, and thinking she needed to get up with Kim and the rest to let them know what was going on.

"If I'm thinking what you're thinking, then yeah. We're going to need the model. Good thing I know where it's kept." Tony said as he planned on driving to get the model from his former office, both catching something about the model of the first Stark Expo pavilion that said something to them.

(Scene Change)

"It's a good thing I talked you out of getting strawberries for Pepper." Bonnie said as she and Tony were getting to Stark Industries to collect the pieces of the model as they walked up.

"Yeah, forgot she was allergic to strawberries." Tony said as Bonnie dialed a number to get up with someone in Middleton. She needed Kim or Ron, since they'd tell everyone else what happened.

"Hello?" Ron answered his cell phone, a little busy at the moment, but he'd be able to talk and beat some thugs at the same time. The thugs found it surprising when Spiderman showed up but even more so when he started to answer his cell in the middle of the fight.

"Ron's it me Bonnie," Bonnie answered.

"Oh hey Bonnie," Ron replied before he ducked under a swing piped from a thug and stepped to the side from a crazy haymaker before he kicked those two aside as he was charged again. All this smooth motions seemed impossible with the fact he was answering his cell in one hand. "What's up? You've been gone for a few days as we've been starting to worry."

"Yeah just working on something important with my bad," Bonnie said before she blinked and held her phone away to look at it as she heard the sounds of grunts and hits from the other line. "Are you fighting?"

"Oh that?" Ron asked with a nervous chuckle as he flipped up and landed on the wall out of reach as two thugs tackled each other trying to get him. "Just doing another mission with KP. Just dealing with the henchmen right now."

"Are we really fighting him as he talks on the phone?" one thug asked.

Another one however was angered at the fact they were not being taken serious. "Is he making fun of us?!"

Bonnie frowned before she started to work on her phone with her AI getting a few programs working for her. "Should I talk another time?"

"No it's no big as KP would say," Ron said before he jumped down and did a midair spilt kick and knocked two thugs down, "So what brings you to call little oh me?"

"Just want you two to talk to the others so they should not worry or anything," Bonnie said as she looked at the program she pulled up, "anything on your end I should know about?"

"Not really," Ron answered as he caught a punch before he pulled the man in the way of another punch and a quickly web shot forced the fist to be stuck to the man's chest, "Though Wade got some rumors in his little web searching or research as he calls it. Says some guy name Hummer is presenting his own Iron Man suits. Figured you and your old man should know about it."

"Hammer," Bonnie corrected with a bitter annoyed tone, "of course he is going to try and show daddy up." she frowned though knowing that after everything that has happen it was too convenient for Hammer to show his own suits that might get his company attention and might work after all that has been going on. "Hey can you do me a favor? I think something might go down at the Expo so I need you and Kim there. Daddy and I will meet you there when we are done."

"Umm, sure we can do that," Ron replied.

"Thanks and Ron…stop showing off."

"Huh?" Ron asked as Bonnie hung up. He looked down at the men who were either out cold or tied up in webbing. He himself was hanging upside down by a single web line looking at the entire scene. "Wonder what she means by that?"

Bonnie turned off her phone and turned as Pepper and Natasha, still posing as Natalie Rushman, walk out of the office and pass her. Bonnie offered Pepper a light smile and Natasha a slight glare. She then said to pepper, "Pepper, about daddy…"

"Don't try and make him seem good right now," Pepper said with a sigh, "he's just going to get a cold shoulder for a few days or weeks after the stunts he pulled. Try and keep him out of trouble."

Bonnie scowled as they left and Bonnie walked into the office, "Sure, give me the impossible job."

"Bon-bon, think you can give your old man a hand?" Tony asked as he started to collect the model.

"Sure, but what the hell did you do to get Pepper so mad?" She added as she started to help her father collect the model needed for possibly saving them both with a new element. Tony just shook his head as they kept up getting the model to the car.

"Oh, I just didn't explain the situation as well I could've. Could've gone better, now we just need to get this up scanned." Tony said, and it was true. He didn't explain that well, and despite how charismatic he can be, with people he cares about he has trouble talking sometimes.

(Scene Break)

"Okay we're all set up." Bonnie said, as she and Tony finished the model setup to how it looked in the film reels.

"Okay, Jarvis, we need you to scan and concert to hologram frame."

"You too Usagi." Bonnie added to her father's request.

"Yes sir/Hai Bonnie-chan!" The two AIs said at the same time and scanned the model of the 1976 Stark Expo Model.

Once the scan was complete Tony lifted the light blue hologram version of the Expo up and moved away from the model. He placed the scan on its side so they were seeing a top view of it. Tony then asked, "How many buildings are there?"

"Am I to include the Belgium waffle stands?" Jarvis clarified.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Just show us."

The buildings were all marked as Tony and Bonnie looked the hologram before Tony asked his daughter, "What does that look like to you?"

Bonnie looked it over and glanced at the totals numbers of buildings listed at the center globe like sphere in the center. Slowly she was starting to see something different, "Not unlike an atom," she murmured.

Tony took the center and enlarged it on the hologram. After looking Tony said, "lose the footpaths…get rid of them."

"What is it you are trying to achieve sir?" Jarvis asked as he removed the paths for the Stark pair.

"I'm discovering," Bonnie coughed and Tony correcting himself, "correction, rediscovering a new element."

Bonnie looked at the hologram and saw they needed more removed, "Usagi, get rid of the landscape, shrubbery, then the trees…the parking lots, exits and entrances."

The AI did this before leaving the Starks looking at what they have left. Tony added, "Stretch the protons and neutrons all together."

The center became larger as the rest of the buildings connected to it and condense itself into one single atom. The pair enlarged it so it was around them as the gazed upon the completed new element. Tony could not help but nod and add, "After almost twenty years…still taking me to school."

"Yeah but I think we beat him with completing this," Bonnie added with a grin as Tony shrunk it down to see it as a golf ball size sphere.

"The new elements will be a perfect replacement for Palladium." Usagi explained after running a few scans.

"Unfortunately," Jarvis added, "it is impossible to syncretize."

"Uh-huh?" Bonnie said with a grin she shared with her father.

Tony clapped his hands, "prepare for a major remolding fellas…and ladies. We're back in hardware mode!"

* * *

And now almost done with the Iron-man 2 arch. The pieces are coming together and we start to see more and more of the avengers. Speaking of our version of avengers here is that layout I promised.

Kim/Captain America- the granddaughter of the original Captain America (Nana Possible) and daughter of Black Widow. If one could compare her to someone besides the Captain himself she is a bit like James Roger from the Next Generation Avengers movie.

Anne Possible aka Natasha Romonav/Black Widow-more of her backstory next chapter

Ron Stoppable/Spider-man

Bonnie S. Rockwaller/Iron Maiden-daughter of Tony Stark and owns her own suit of armor she made herself.

Tara Strange-daughter of Doctor Strange and a skilled magic user.

Monique Munroe -daughter of Black Panther and Storm

Jessica Foster-daughter of Thor and a demi-god

Liz Pym-daughter of Wasp and Giant-man. Has her own special suit that allows her to grow or shrink in size. Also has a mutation that allows her to grow wasp like wings when she is smaller size.

Wade Load/the Hulk-part of the project with gamma radiation before that project turned him into the Hulk. Hiding for years until he found Kim and started to help her in order to do some good in the world.


End file.
